1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a semiconductor device with improved operating characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to bipolar transistors, typical power MOS Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET) have advantages including higher power gain, a simpler gate drive circuit, and no time delay related to accumulation or recombination of minor carriers. The accumulation or recombination of minor carriers occurs during a turn off period. Therefore, MOS transistors are widely used during control, logic, and power switch functions.
For power switch functions, DMOS transistors, such as Lateral Double Diffused MOSFET (LDMOS), are widely used. LDMOS uses double diffusion technology.